1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and system for multiple computer or process coordinating. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for network resource management.
2. Description of Related Art
Network and Internet security issues have become major issues for businesses as businesses have become more reliant on computer systems in order to carry out their business plan. For example, many business computer systems have had the security or performance of their computer networks compromised as a result of “computer hackers.” Some of these “hacks” have resulted in millions of dollars in lost revenue. In order to understand internet and network related security issues, it is helpful to have a basic working knowledge of Internet Protocol, and how it is used by all internet computers to communicate with each other.
Computer networking is built around several basic protocols. Internet Protocol or IP is the basis for all communications over the internet. IP is used by all computers on the internet to communicate with each other. When you use a web browser, your computer uses IP to establish connections to the web server. This works in reverse as well. Other computers on the internet can use IP to contact your computer.
Ports are used by a computer to control which service is accessed when establishing a connection. If you are communicating with Secure Design for example and you are sending e-mail, your computer establishes a connection to port 25 (SMTP) however if you are accessing a web page, you must connect to port 80 (http). Ports on a computer range from 1 to 65535. Ports under 1024 are reserved for system processes such as mail and web servers. Ports above 1024 are often used for outbound connections.
When establishing a connection to a server, your computer specifies the server address and the target port number. When the request is made, the server responds by allowing the connection or responding with a “port closed” message.
Port scanning is a method of probing a computer to see what ports are open. This is usually a brute force operation where one simply tries to establish a connection to each and every port on the target computer. When a connection is established, the caller makes note of the port number and continues on. The caller can then examine these ports later to see if any known security holes exist.
Even if a business is on a basic dialup internet account, it needs to take precautions to ensure your computer is not broken into. Even small businesses should not make the assumption that nobody will find its one little computer in the vast expanse of the internet. Many programs exist that will allow miscreants to automatically scan large blocks of internet addresses. Some only look for Windows file sharing ports, while others look for any open port.
One problem with port scanners as currently implemented is that it can only be determined whether a TCP/IP port is opened or closed. No other useful information, such as where port data is going or what the port data is. Another problem is that ports can be opened in software and then used for security holes. Furthermore, there is currently no method for controlling a port scanner in a distributed data processing system. Since port firewalls are currently implemented to not allow any applications to open them, it would be advantageous to have the ability to both allow a port to not only be opened based on application name, but also to track the usage of the port.